


The Battle of Sea Salt Bay (Season 3)

by MadameRhythm, TwelveOf8



Series: The Battle of Sea Salt Bay (DISCONTINUED) [3]
Category: Original Work, The Battle of Sea Salt Bay
Genre: 50’s, 50’s era, Action, Drama, Harsh Language, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Other, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameRhythm/pseuds/MadameRhythm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveOf8/pseuds/TwelveOf8
Summary: It's the 50's. A young girl moves into a new town called Sea Salt Bay, known for its salt water taffy. Upon moving, she didn't realize she would be getting tangled up in the affairs of the baddest gang in town: the Salt Bay Turbos. Now her life is a mess and everything is turning upside down. Tension is rising, fights are breaking out, and something is happening between gangs. (Season 3)





	1. Chapter 1

Corrine awoke to the sounds of rain pitter-pattering against her window. She yawned and slipped on her otter slippers, walking to her window and openning her curtains. Her face lit up as the window and ground below were soaked from the rain. Rainy days were Corrine’s favorite. She scrambled to get her uniform and rain coat on. She ran down the stairs and to the dinner table to be greeted with ‘good mornings’ from her brothers and pancakes on the table.

”Well, aren’t you happy today?” Charlie said. ”You must have looked out your window, didn’t you? Well, I’m sure you’ll have fun today. Rain is always good luck.”

”Luck, huh? Don’t you know that luck isn’t real? Its just hydrogen and oxygen mashed together and thrown to the ground.” Oliver commented.

”Oliver can we go one day without you giving anyone a snarky comment!? Its just a nice thing to say!” Charlie scolded Oliver.

”Then how about tell her to have a nice day? Corrine clearly doesn’t need luck anyway. She’s too cute to be unlucky.” Oliver rolled his eyes. Corrine giggled and finished her breakfast. She kissed Oliver, Charlie, and the rest of her brothers at the table, and left for school.

Umbrella in hand, rainboots on her feet, and raincoat around her, Corrine skipped happily to school. She jumped in puddles and picked up snails from their leafy, wet homes. Rainy days were always her favorite. It reminded her of Caramel Cove and how it would rain almost everyday after October. She loved getting wet and playing in the mud. Maybe she could convince Rolo and his friends to play with her after school!

As she finally reached campus, a few girls were giggling and gossiping near the girls bathroom. Corrine snuck over to the bathroom and by the water fountain to eavesdrop. She couldn’t help but drop in on any gossip, no matter how untrue or mean the story was. She took a drink and listened in.

“Did you hear? There’s a foreign exchange student here!” The blonde girl with the rack giggled.

“Really? Who is she?” The brunette asked.

“Apparently, she’s from somewhere in Asia. I don’t remember where, but apparently she’s super rich and super cute~! She may even surpass us in popularity!” A dark haired girl with a scarf said.

“She better not. I’ll make sure of it.” The blonde with the rack said.

Corrine stopped drinking and left to walk to her locker. She pondered the information she hsd heard. A new girl? Maybe she could make friends with her! Rich and cute and not from the area? Sounded like Corrine herself! But from Asia? Not her. She hoped she would have a few classes with her. As she gathered her band music and her books, she shut her locked and bumped into someone, dropping everything.

”Omigosh! I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you! Are you ok?” Corrine gathered her books and sheet music and looked up.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey watch it you klutz! Oh, it's you Corinne baby! What's up!?" greeted Switch.

It was quite the coincidence that out of all the people he would run into it was the one he was thinking about the most lately. Corinne was the hot topic of conversation during his heart-to-heart chat with Divo. Why Divo seemed to care so much about the new chick Switch could only guess. It came as a surprise to him that just how much she seemed to mean to short stuff. But then again, Switch surmised that really it was no surprise at all once he thought about it a little. The way that Divo stared at Corinne sometimes in that subtle yet intense way. The look of jealousy that passed over Divo's face whenever Rolo spoke fondly of her and whenever he saw them together. Those looks left as quickly as they came but they always returned like clockwork. Of course these signs were so subtle that perhaps Divo himself was not aware of them. Suffice it to say though, Switch couldn't blame him for feeling the way he did. Not just about Corinne but about everything that was going on with the Salt Bay Turbos. The future was uncertain for them so of course one would desire what one wanted just a little bit more. The one thought that kept returning to the forefront of Switchs’' mind though was perhaps maybe he desired the same thing. Whether that same thing was love or merely friendship was the very conundrum that Switch mulled over when he collided with the little lady herself. 

"Here, let me help you with your books." Switch offered as he squatted down next to Corinne.

Corrine looked up to hear a familiar voice. It was Switch!

”Switch! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been? You know, since after you know what...” Corrine sighed and began organizing her sheet music.

”Rolo told me everything about Charles. How have you been hanging? Actually, I haven't really seen any of the Turbos lately...” It was true. The only person she had seen was Rolo and they would sit together during lunch. She was curious as to what happened to the rest of them.

Switch hesitated for a moment before responding."It's almost too painful to talk about." he said gravely. 

No doubt it had been a rough week for the team but complaining was the last thing Switch felt like doing. Strangely enough it seemed that Corinne filled him with a confidence that he never knew he had. There was something about her that Switch could not put his finger on. She had a certain je ne sais quoi. A mysterious quality that inspired both calm and action. And so rather than just tell Corinne all that he knew he also wished to offer some solutions too. But for the life of him he couldn't think of a single one. All of a sudden though a bolt of inspiration struck him. A massive smile began to spread across his face. 

"Corinne baby wait here! I'm going to get the boys! I think I have a plan and we're gonna need you to pull it off!" Switch explained excitedly as he he backed away down the hall. He then turned on his heel and bolted away. Switch disappeared around the corner of a left turn a few seconds later

”O-ok, Switch...” Corrine placed her books in her backpack and waited for him to return. She thought about what he said. A plan… what kind of plan? Was she finally going to be able to be the knight in shining armor and save her Rolo and his friends!? Was she going to be able to use her new detective skills to save the day? Corrine blushed and giggled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, life got a bit busy and the writing has been going slow.


End file.
